Danny Messer: Super Dad
by Gracie Reddington
Summary: Danny loves his wife, his children and his job, but when he finds out that Shane Casey is back and harassing his family again. Danny will do anything to make sure they don't get hurt. All rights go to CBS; I don't own anything except Ayden Messer.
1. Chapter 1

I got bored at college and I thought I'd give this a go so here it goes, I'm not trying to follow the show but something's will be the same. Tell me what you think.

I don't own anything/anyone apart from Ayden Messer.

**Chapter 1- Finding Out**

Danny was on school duty, Lindsay was on a case and he was waiting outside the school for his children. He smiled at the thought. First came Lucy she was now 11. Lindsay had said after giving birth that Lucy would be an only child, until 2 years later, Lindsay had a change of heart and they tried again and next came their son Ayden. He was 9; Lindsay had named him Ayden after Aiden who used to work with Danny and the team.

Even though Ayden was 2 years younger than Lucy, he was a mini Danny. He watched his sister and promised their dad that he would protect her when he couldn't.

Ayden walked over to Danny and joined him as they waited for Lucy who came out shortly. Lucy smiled and waved to the waiting men.

Lucy smiled "hey dad you got the school run today"

Danny smiled "Yes I did, but your mom is working very hard to make it home before 7"

Ayden giggled "Awesome"

Ayden was still a mommy's boy but he still liked to do things with his dad and Danny had taught him baseball which they both enjoyed. Lucy joined them sometimes but she liked to spend as much time as she could with Lindsay.

Danny looked at his cell that was now ringing, ID Mac Taylor

Lucy opened the passenger door "I call shotgun"

Ayden frowned "fine but I get it on the way home, if mom"

Lucy cut him off and sighed "next time it's 3 of us you can have shotgun"

Danny got into the crime lab SUV "yea Mac, sure I can hand them over to Adam, okay see you there"

Danny looked at them "buckle up"

Danny sped off with the siren going, Ayden was only 9 and he got easily scared and loud noises did it. He was trying not to panic. They arrived at the lab and Ayden jumped out and ran to Adam who was waiting for them.

Lucy placed a kiss on Danny's cheek "good luck dad"

Danny smiled "behaviour okay"

Lucy smiled and walked over to Adam and Ayden. The 3 of them walked into the lab and Lucy held Ayden close because he wasn't very keen on elevators.

Lucy saw the look on his face "Adam how about we take the stairs"

Adam looked at them "how about we have a race? The 3 of us using the stairs"

Ayden nodded and they ran up the stairs and Ayden won only to be met by Lindsay by the door arms open.

Ayden hugged her back "hi mom"

Lindsay kissed his head "hey baby where is my other baby?"

Lucy smiled "Dad had to go to a scene but I can take his place"

Lindsay looked up "Smarty pants" Lindsay hugged Lucy "I love you both loads"

They walked into the break room and Lindsay got them settled with snacks, Stella walked in to get a drink and she smiled at the Messer family. Everyone knew that Danny and Lindsay would do anything for their family and each other.

Lucy looked on edge "Is Uncle Mac here?"

Stella looked at the upset Lucy "Yea he's in his office"

Lucy nodded "I'll be back"

Lucy walked into the direction of Mac's office; she knocked on the door and waited to be invited in.

Mac wasn't alone in his office; Don Flack was present, Sheldon Hawkes and her dad. She didn't want to say it in front of them but she had to tell someone and if she was going to tell Mac he'd tell the others so they might as well hear it from her too.

Mac told her to come in "What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy shut the door, her hands were shaking "I I need to tell you something"

Don looked at the worried child "Would you like us to go LuLu?

Lucy shook her head "He'll only tell you later anyway"

Danny put his arms around Lucy "This sounds serious hon, what is it?"

Lucy sniffed the tears away she started stuttering "w we had a supply at school today an and h he"

Sheldon cut her off "he didn't touch you did he Lucy"

Lucy shook her head the stutter came back "no no, kinda worse well I think it is, h he knew my name and Ayden's cause he came up to me and asked how he was, h his name wa was"

Lucy wiped away her tears, Danny just held her and calmed her down, Mac looked at the others, they all knew who it sounded like but they needed Lucy to tell them before they could proceed with anything.

Mac sighed "do you remember his name Lucy?"

Tell me what you think

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Keeping Safe**

Lucy nodded, she choked from the crying "I it was "

Danny looked at Mac and just held Lucy. Sheldon got a photo of Shane Casey up.

Don "Is that the guy Lucy?"

Lucy nodded "I remembered his face from the news"

Mac got up "Flack find him, Sheldon tell Adam to trace his last movements, last contacts anything, Danny I know it's hard but you need to go find Lindsay and warn her and make sure that her and Ayden are safe and that he hasn't made contact with Ayden"

Danny nodded, he kissed Lucy's head "I'll be right back babygirl"

Lucy nodded, Danny quickly left and ran to the break room, Mac held his goddaughter.

Mac tilted her head up to look at him "We'll find him Luce, try not to worry"

The office door opened and they expected to see Danny but instead they saw mini Danny; Ayden. Ayden walked over to the couch they were sitting on, he sat the other side of Lucy and hugged her.

Ayden smiled "they'll find him sis"

Lucy looked at Ayden "I know they will, you really are a mini version of dad"

Danny walked into the office followed by Lindsay; Mac filled them all in including Ayden. He didn't want to leave his sister. Lucy just watched them, she wasn't paying much attention; she kept playing that class over and over again in her head and seeing his face.

Lindsay saw the look on her face and realised what she was doing, Lindsay hugged her and held Lucy. She kissed the top of head. Lucy smiled.

Lindsay moved Lucy's hair out of her face "we'll catch him sweetie"

Lucy nodded "I know mom but what if he goes after Ayden, he's only little"

Ayden whipped around "hey I'm not little"

Lucy raised her eye brows "yes you are your 9 and I'm only 11 Ayd"

Mac looked at them "until this SOB is caught, I want you guys to stay here at the lab until told otherwise, with Adam"

Ayden smiled "sweet"

Lindsay laughed "You've been hanging around Adam way too much honey"

Ayden shrugged "I do what I have to do"

Danny messed up Ayden's hair "that's my boy"

Adam got called into the room along with Stella, Mac filled them all in about what was going to happen and the special measures that were going to be put into place.

Adam looked at them "there's 2 of them and only 1 of me"

Stella smiled "yes Adam well done, but you won't be alone with them for long, only when we go to scenes"

Mac smiled "they are welcome to walk around the lab to see other members but when we go out to a scene or to question someone, I want them with you in your lab"

Adam nodded "got it boss"

Don's cell beeped "we got a B&E at the school"

Mac clipped his gun to his belt "see now they will be joining you Adam, until one of us comes to get them"

Don nodded "I haven't told any uniforms so if someone says that we've been told to get them, don't let them and report it"

Adam nodded again, he pulled a face at Lucy and Ayden. Lucy liked to make things up to help Ayden cope with things like this. They sat down in Adam's lab, after saying goodbye to everyone.

Lucy wrote something down "Ayden, your name is made up for letters from everyone elses"

Ayden looked at her "huh"

Lucy showed him "A from Mac, Y from Danny, D from Adam or Don, E from Stella, N from Lindsay or Sheldon"

Ayden smiled "that's awesome let me try"

Ayden wrote down Lucy, he had to think very long and hard "got it"

Lucy looked over his shoulder "what did you get then"

Ayden showed her "L from Lindsay, U from erm"

Lucy "U is hard do C and Y"

Ayden nodded "C from Mac and Y from Danny"

Adam walked over "that is good guys, let me try"

He wrote down Adam

Adam looked at them "A from Danny, D from Don, A from Lindsay and M from Mac"

Lucy smiled "your name is easy it's short and the letters get repeated"

Adam stuck his tongue out, Lucy and Ayden laughed.

**Meanwhile across the city**

Sheldon "wow they've been dead for more than 5 hours"

Don covered his nose and mouth "please tell me you smell that"

Mac sniffed "they poured some chemical over the guys face"

Lindsay coughed "how long ago was the B&E?"

Don looked at his notebook "7 hours ago"

Danny looked at the computer than had been turned on "he did it"

Lindsay looked up "did what?"

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose "the last file accessed was Lucy Messer, that Son of a b!tch"

Don "I'll warn Adam and Stella"

Mac nodded "Danny, you and Lindsay go back to the lab in case and send Stella"

Danny nodded "on it boss"

Lindsay and Danny left only to come face to face with…

Tell me what you think

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Catching Him**

"Helllooo"

Danny put Lindsay behind him and had his gun in hand within seconds.

"That's not nice Messer"

"What do you want Shane?" Danny was just itching to shoot him but knew he couldn't not yet anyway.

"I wanted to see who was where" Shane had no weapon

"Leave while you still can" Danny kept his gun pointing at Shane

"You'll figure out how it feels like to have everything taken from you Messer" Shane said smirking

"You won't get nearer enough Casey, it's over" Danny said hoping that Shane was working alone

"It's not over until the tough city guy cries," Shane pointed to Danny laughed then walked away.

Lindsay rang Adam to make sure Ayden and Lucy was okay and safe.

Adam looked at his phone "Adam Ross"

"Adam it's Lindsay Shane was at the scene and he cornered me and Danny are the kids okay?"

Adam looked around the lab "Yea they're both fine"

He handed the phone to Ayden "it's your mom"

Ayden smiled "hey mom you okay?"

Lindsay sighed and held on to Danny "Hey baby are you and Lucy okay?"

Ayden looked at Lucy "yea we're fine, Lucy is drawing and I'm playing games with Adam between searches"

Lindsay sighed again "Has anyone come to talk to you that wasn't team"

Lucy took the phone "What's going on over there?"

Lindsay handed the phone to Danny "it's Lucy"

Danny held Lindsay "Hey sweetie, everything's okay, we've just had a tiny problem with Shane but everything's going to be fine I promise, just stay in the lab with Adam"

Lucy "yea dad we'll stay with Adam just be careful"

Adam took the phone back "everyone's going to be fine on this end Danny so try not to worry"

Danny "alright Adam just be on the look out for anything okay"

They all hung up

Adam looked at the kids "No moving"

Ayden "Yes sir"

Lucy went back to drawing "I need more paper Adam"

Adam looked around "erm well erm" he saw Stella in the break room "go quickly to see Stella"

Lucy nodded, she walked to the break room, Stella saw her, they talked and Stella took her to the storage room.

Lucy walked back into Adam's lab with loads of paper and pencils. She had all her colors. She sat back down and started drawing again. Ayden was playing games with Adam on the computer and on his iPhone.

Everyone else arrived back and Lindsay ran to Adam's lab to make sure the kids were okay. She found them doing their own thing. Lindsay hugged Adam from behind and whispered into his ear "thank you".

Lindsay walked back out before they saw her. She went to do her job before Shane popped up again. She ran prints and DNA with Danny. The quicker that they found Shane and put him behind bars once and for all. The quicker her family could get back to normal.

Lucy looked around the lab, she saw everyone was back "I'll be back"

Adam looked up "Where you going little one?"

Lucy pointed to the break room "I'm hungry"

Adam looked in the hallway "sure just be quick okay and make sure I can see you"

Lucy saluted him "you sound like my dad"

Lucy walked to the break room closely followed by Ayden, who had decided he was hungry too. Lucy opened the fridge and looked for some food Ayden climbed on to the stool and watched his sister.

Danny leaned against the doorframe and watched is children searching for food, they had no idea he was there.

"How about we get pizza?" Danny smiled

They both jumped and turned around, Ayden giggled afterwards. Ayden walked over to his dad and stood beside him.

"Sure" Lucy smiled

Danny smiled "let's go tell Adam before we go in case someone questions him about where you guys are"

Lucy was getting worried "how do we know your"

Danny cut her off " I call your mom Montana and she changed her mind 2 years later after having you "

Lucy smiled "Sorry I just got worried"

Danny held up his hands 'Hey, I don't mind it shows me your being safe and wondering if I'm actually your dad"

Danny walked to Adam's lab "See you in a bit Adam, I've the kids"

Adam nodded and went back to his cell phone trace, Danny signed out and the kids just in case of a fire alarm. They reached the precinct Don was going to come with them just in case anything kicked off.

Danny drove off "where do you guys want to get your pizza from?"

Ayden smiled "how about on 5th?"

Lucy nodded "yes the pizza's are great there"

Danny smiled "5th it is then"

They arrived back at the lab an hour later, 5 boxes of pizza for the team, food would help them think better and find Shane quicker. Everyone gathered in the break room for the food, they all thanked Danny for the food.

Lindsay had Ayden on her lap, he just wanted his mom, and it made him feel safe. Lucy walked to the window to help her draw her next picture and she nearly screamed at what she saw.

She dragged Sheldon to the window and pointed it out to him, he covered her eyes and held her close to him…

Tell me what you think

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sheldon walked her over to the others; they could tell something was up. Sheldon whispered something to Mac and he nodded.

Mac looked up "Lindsay why don't you take the children back down to Adam's lab"

Lindsay nodded "yea sure"

Ayden grabbed a pizza box and they all headed to Adam's lab, Lindsay knew something was up; but didn't want to ask just in case it upset the children. She knew Danny would tell her later. They just sat and talked to Adam about random things.

Ayden got back to munching on his pizza; Lucy just watched him and thought how she was related to him, Danny walked in.

"Montana" Danny smirked

Lindsay turned around "if you're going call me that even though we're married, then I'll think of a nickname for you"

Danny covered Ayden's ears "Sexy, handsome, , Awesome guy"

Lucy fell on to the floor laughing, Lindsay laughed at Lucy laughing

"I was thinking more Staten Island" Lindsay said helping Lucy up

"Clever Mrs. Messer" Danny said hugging both the children "but they're mine"

Lindsay folded her arms "Fine but I get the Harley"

Danny let go of the children "okay you get the children"

Lindsay smiled "thought so"

Ayden just looked at them "are you guys breaking up?"

Lindsay held Ayden "nooo nooo sweetie noo, I love your father very much"

"Yea kiddo, I would never leave your mom" Danny said hugging Lucy

Across The Road

Sheldon looked at the body "been dead 3 to 4 hours"

Don wrote down a description "Lucy saw this guy hanging from the ceiling"

Mac shut his cell phone "Son of a b!tch"

Don looked up "what's going on Mac?"

Mac looked p!ssed off "Sinclair is giving us pay cuts and is letting Adam go"

Sheldon looked up "Our Adam"

Mac nodded "Yea and 6 other lab techs"

Don raised his eyebrow "Does Adam know?"

Mac shook his head "not yet but he will"

Sinclair walked into the lab and found Adam, he handed him a letter and walked out of the room. Adam opened the letter. He sighed at what he saw

Mr. Adam. Ross,

Due to the budget cuts we are letting a few of our staff members go; unfortunately you fall into the staff members we are letting go.

We are sorry for the inconvenience; you will have a month left on your contract here at the New York crime lab.

Sincerely,

Bureau Chief Brigham Sinclair

Lindsay had been reading the letter over his shoulder and sighed "I'm so sorry Adam"

Adam nodded "naa it's fine Lindsay"

Lindsay saw Sinclair "no it's not"

Lindsay walked out and over to Sinclair, he ushered her into the nearest office that happened to be Mac's.

The others arrive and saw Sinclair yelling at Lindsay, Danny just wanted to walk in and defend his wife but they all saw Lindsay putting Sinclair back into his place and maybe in the corner.

Sinclair opened the door and walked over to Adam "Your rehired Adam"

Adam looked confused "bu but how"

Sinclair "You'll have to thank Detective Messer for that"

Adam looked at Lindsay who was coming out of Mac's office "Wh What happened Lindsay?"

Lindsay placed her hand on his shoulder "Welcome back Adam"

Lindsay smiled and walked back to her lab, everyone was getting worried that maybe Lindsay had quit her job so Adam could keep his. Mac and Danny followed Lindsay to make sure that wasn't the case.

"Linds what did you say to Sinclair?" Danny said pushing up his glasses

"Nothing just that I was willing to have a pay cut so that Adam could keep his job here at the lab" Lindsay smiled and nodded in agreement with her statement.

Adam had snuck into the room and heard what Lindsay had done "yo you did that for me"

Lindsay turned around "hey Adam, yes I did, it's not fair that people who hardly work get to keep their pay check and work here and you who work very hard have been let go, I don't losing $350 a month so you get to stay here"

Adam just hugged her "thank you so much Lindsay, anything you want you got it no matter what"

Mac smiled "now I suggest everyone gets back to work before you can't save your jobs or co-workers"

They all nodded and went back to work, Adam was so happy that he still had his job but shocked at the sacrifice Lindsay had taken.

Everyone was trying to figure out how the guy managed to 'hang' himself and Adam was trying to locate Shane Casey while trying to hide his smile about keeping his job.

Everyone had heard what Lindsay had done for Adam; everyone was congratulating her and about standing up to Sinclair like she did. Danny was proud of her.

Lucy "Mom is it true about Uncle Adam"

Lindsay nodded "yea baby it's true but mommy took care of him, grab you things I'm going to be taking you home soon, where's your brother?"

Lucy looked around "erm he was here a minute ago"

Lindsay got mad "Lucy you're meant to be watching him"

Lucy stuttered "sor sorry mo mom"

Lindsay left the lab and Lucy sat in the corner under the lab coats and just cried…

Tell Me What You Think

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Lindsay left the lab and Lucy sat in the corner under the lab coats and just cried. Lindsay went to find Ayden and found him with Danny in DNA, she sighed and told them that she was taking the kids home and Ayden went to grab his things from Adam's lab only to hear silence and no Lucy.

Ayden ran back to his parents "Lucy isn't in the room and its silent"

Lucy sighed "I yelled at her she's probably sulking somewhere"

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose "I'll find her and bring her home, be careful *he kisses Lindsay*, be safe *he hugs Ayden*, I love you both"

Ayden nodded "Night dad"

Lindsay kissed Danny "be safe love you"

Danny smiled "love you too"

Lindsay and Ayden left, Danny waved them off with an armed officer who was going to stay with Lindsay and Ayden. Danny went to find Lucy and talk to her. Danny was worried when Lindsay found out they were going to have a girl. He was worried that even though he was a 'tough' cop he wouldn't be able to protect his little girl from everything.

Danny found Lucy hiding under the table, he sighed and joined her under the table, Lucy moved away from him. Danny knew something wasn't right and it just wasn't the fact that Lindsay had yelled at her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Danny carefully put his arm around Lucy and gently pulled her into him

"I I saw him" Lucy cried and held on to him

Danny just held her close and kissed her head "okay hon, daddy's here now"

Danny sent a text to Mac and Don, Danny saw shoes at the edge of the table, he wanted to know who it was but Lucy wasn't going to let him go in a hurry.

The person bent down "can anyone join or do you have to be a Messer?"

Danny smiled "Hey doc"

Danny crawled out holding Lucy, he placed her on the table top, Mac and Don ran in.

"Everyone okay?" Mac said and he made his way over to them

Lucy held out her hands, blood was all over them and they just wanted to know if it was hers or not, Sheldon washed the blood off of her hands but the blood kept coming, Danny just held Lucy the best he could as Sheldon sorted her out.

He bandaged up her hand that had been cut, Don gently spoke to Lucy slowly and calmly, he asked her a few questions with Danny's permission.

Lucy held on to Danny "h he came into the lab dressed as a mail room guy and he pu pulled out a knife"

Danny held her closer "did you fight him?"

Lucy nodded; Danny kissed the top of her head.

Don just hiss notebook "I'll have Adam pull up the video's okay, you did good Lulu"

Don kissed Lucy's head before walking away and towards Adam, the team was a family and they looked out for each other no matter what the circumstances were.

Danny picked her up and held her like he used to "time to go home and bed"

Mac "stay with them Danny, we'll catch the guy"

Lindsay heard the door shut and lock, she grabbed her gun in case, and she then heard Danny call out.

Ayden was asleep on the couch, the TV was still on, and Danny saw a cup of coffee on the table too, next to Lindsay's badge and gun.

"You need to eat Linds" Danny said as he placed Lucy next to Ayden on the couch. They were both asleep; Lindsay saw the state of Lucy's hand.

Lindsay started to freak out "wh what happened to her hand?"

Danny sat Lindsay down, he told her everything that Lucy had told him and the others, Lindsay just held on to Danny. She just wanted to feel safe; Danny just wanted to take the pain away from her and the fear from the children.

Danny checked all the locks again and made sure Ayden and Lucy were asleep, Danny hid a baby monitor in the room just in case, he walked back into his bedroom. Lindsay was just lying there, she looked half dead, and she hadn't slept in days or eaten.

Danny had finally managed to get her to eat something it was soup but it was still something. He climbed into bed and wrapped himself around her and kissed her head "everything's going to be fine"

Lindsay looked at him "I know"

Danny woke up a few hours later to voices he heard on the baby monitor, he carefully listened just in case it was the children talking in their sleep or having a nightmare.

"Won't dad get angry" Ayden whispered

"I dunno" Lucy replied quietly

Ayden was now lying on Lucy's bed; Lucy had slid a box from underneath her bed. Ayden watched her every move. Danny was now standing in the doorway; neither of them knew he was there.

Lucy opened the box, Ayden's face lit up. He couldn't believe what he saw. Danny couldn't see from his angle.

Ayden looked at his big sister "Dad's gonna go mental"

Lucy shook her head "they both will, I don't care"

Ayden got nervous "we got told not to play with them"

Tell Me What You Think

Gracie


	6. Letter To Readers

Hey Readers,

Does anyone want to guess what Lucy has?

Remembering she's 11 and she lives in New York

Let your imaginations run wild, if I get any suggestions that are better than the idea I already have, I will write it in and give credit to the person.

Thanks & Keep on reading

Gracie


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Lucy opened the box, Ayden's face lit up. He couldn't believe what he saw. Danny couldn't see from his angle.

Ayden looked at his big sister "Dad's gonna go mental"

Lucy shook her head "they both will, I don't care"

Ayden got nervous "we got told not to play with them"

Danny got closer and could see what was going but then he heard it. Danny was now right behind the children. Lucy looked into her mirror that was on the wall and saw Danny behind her.

Lucy whispering "uh oh"

Danny turned the lights on "uh oh is right"

Ayden jumped and tried to leave the room so he wouldn't get into trouble, but Lindsay was at the door, "Man they're working as a tag team"

Lindsay put her arms around Ayden "what's going on my lovely people?"

Danny put the box and the 'item' on the bed "we have a smuggling case over here"

Lindsay was shocked "where did you get that Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged "it followed me home"

Ayden held his hands up "I had nothing to do with it"

Lucy sat on Ayden's bed "bu but I checked and it has no owner"

Danny sat next to her "but still Lu you should of told us"

Lucy looked down and just nodded "sorry dad"

They looked at the puppy staring back at them; the puppy laid it's head on its paws and just looked at them. Danny looked at Lindsay and Lindsay nodded.

Danny sighed "you can keep the puppy but you both have to look after"

Lucy smiled "the pound said it was a boy"

Lindsay held the puppy "he needs a name and things, we'll get them tomorrow when the sun is up, now go to bed"

Lucy and Ayden got comfy in their beds; Lindsay put the puppy on the floor, the puppy got comfy on the floor in between the beds. Danny and Lindsay left the 3 of them to it.

Lindsay got comfy again "I can't believe she brought puppy home, she's 11"

Danny gathered Lindsay in his arms "I'm sure everything will be fine now"

The next morning, they both woke up to the children laughing. They went to see what was going on. Ayden was watching cartoons; Lucy was playing with the puppy on the floor.

Lindsay laid her head on Danny's shoulder "they seem happy and he fits in well with them"

Danny kissed her head "Morning guys"

Ayden nodded "we have a name for him"

Lucy looked up "well about 3 actually"

They sat on the couch, the puppy sniffed them, and he licked Danny's hand. Everyone watched to see what Danny would do; he rubbed the puppy's ears.

Lucy said the names and every time she said a name the puppy put a paw over his nose "last one Hotdog"

The puppy barked, everyone clapped. Lindsay smiled "Hotdog it is", Danny's cell rang which meant he had a scene, and he moaned and looked at the address.

Danny got changed "I'm sorry to love and leave you guys"

Lindsay kissed him "be safe, love you"

Danny put his jacket on "I'm always safe" he smirked "love you all"

Danny left, Lindsay made breakfast for them all "go get dressed and we'll go make Hotdog an officially Messer"

Lucy and Ayden both smiled and ran into their room to get dressed, Lindsay went to get changed herself and wash up the breakfast things. Hotdog just rolled around the floor. Lindsay found some rope they could use as a lead until they brought one.

Lucy rubbed Hotdog's stomach, he loved it "what will he need mom?"

Lindsay looked up "bowls, food, bedding, toys, and a lead"

They walked down to the local pet store that happened to be near the scene. Everyone on the team saw Lindsay walking a dog and just looked at Danny.

"Don't ask, Lucy found him and brought him home yesterday" he said as he got up from looking at blood spatter

"Have fun with the new Messer" Don said as he patted his friends back

"The kids like him and plus I can take him to the police dog training sessions" Danny said whilst smiling cheekily

Don caught on and smiled too "aww a guard dog for the family"

Danny patted Don's back "boom you got it"

Lindsay brought everything for Hotdog, Lucy put his new lead on his new blue collar, and Lucy was walking him this time. Lindsay had made and brought Hotdog his own special lead.

Ayden smiled "his lead is awesome"

They had made a lead for him and collar; it had NYPD over it and the badge for the department too. The store owner only did that custom work for police officers and Lindsay had her badge and lab ID on her.

Lindsay sent a photo over to Danny, Danny looked at his phone, he looked at the photo.

It was of Ayden, Lucy and Hotdog with his NYPD lead and collar. Danny laughed at it; Lindsay had the same idea he had about police training Hotdog.

Lindsay looked around, she found the dog park "how about we try and teach him some tricks first fetch"

Ayden smiled "yea let's go, let's go"

Hotdog started sniffing the ground, he then started to bark, Lucy bent down to his level "what's wrong boy?"

He started to whine and nudge her hands; Lucy looked at Lindsay "something's wro"

Lucy slowly got up and held Ayden close to her, Lindsay noticed that the team had started to get closer to them; she knew someone was behind her and didn't want to turn around.

Hotdog was learning fast because he started to growl at the person "aww cute dog, would be a shame if someone shot him" Lindsay recognised that voice anywhere, Lindsay turned around and knocked the gun out of his hand.

They fought and the team ran over. Shane ran off in another direction, Sheldon held Ayden and Lucy back and moved them away from what was happening. Don ran after Shane and fired a few shots after him and one got Shane in the arm but he kept running.

Lindsay was now lying on the sidewalk…

Tell Me What You Think

Gracie

/images/2011/08/29/9259/cute-siberian-husky-puppies-for-good-homes_ Hotdog!


	8. Chapter 7 It Ends Tonight

**Chapter 7- It Ends Tonight**

They fought and the team ran over. Shane ran off in another direction, Sheldon held Ayden and Lucy back and moved them away from what was happening. Don ran after Shane and fired a few shots after him and one got Shane in the arm but he kept running.

Lindsay was now lying on the sidewalk, her hand went straight to her stomach, and the knife was still inside it which was an okay thing. Danny applied pressure to Lindsay's stomach.

Mac radio's for a bus and put the children into his suv, Sheldon ran over to see if he could help which he could.

Sheldon looked at it "it's not deep, you won't lose too much blood, just try and stay calm and breathe"

Lindsay nodded and tried to keep her breathing normal, but she was just worried about Lucy and Ayden. Don ran back over to them "he's got one in the arm so we should be apply to pick him up later"

Medics arrived, Sheldon expected what had happened and they took Lindsay and Danny went with her. Sheldon wiped Lindsay's blood off his hands out of respect for her and the children.

Hotdog had laid his head on Ayden's lap; Ayden had buried his head into Hotdog's fur and had fallen asleep due to his crying. Lucy was just holding Ayden the best she could.

Sheldon leant against the door "how you guys doing?"

Lucy looked up "Ayden was crying and he fell asleep"

Sheldon nodded "how are you holding up Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged "is my mom going to be okay?"

Sheldon hugged her "yes it's not deep so she'll be fine sore for a few days but fine"

Mac got into the driver's seat "I'm going to take you guys to the lab until Danny says it's okay to visit your mom"

Lucy just nodded, Sheldon jumped into the passenger seat, Mac drove off towards the lab, and Lucy just looked at the passing cars and the people wondering if they were ever going to catch Shane Casey.

Danny was pacing up and down the hallway outside Lindsay's room, they were patching her up now, and she hadn't passed out or flat lined which was a very good sign.

Danny kept twisting his wedding ring and just praying that Lindsay would be just fine, he had no idea what he would do without is Montana. He just kept thinking the worst thoughts ever. What would happen to the children? Would Lucy hate him?

Lindsay's doctor walked over to him "Mr Messer, she lost some blood but not a lot, she was lucky the knife didn't reach any major organs or blood vessels. She's asleep right now but when she wakes up she will be sore but in a few days she'll be back to her old self"

Danny sighed with relief "thanks Doc"

Danny walked into the room and sent a quick text to Mac to tell him it was safe to bring the kids to the hospital. Danny put his phone back into his pocket and held Lindsay's hand; he ran his thumb over her wedding ring.

Danny kissed her cheek and then her hand "I was so scared that I was going to lose you, I can't lose you, I love you so much Lindsay"

Lindsay woke up "I love you loads too Danny"

Danny smiled, he wiped away his tears that he had let fall "hey you, I thought I was going to lose you"

Lindsay kissed his hand and wiped away his tears "never, you're stuck with me"

Mac was in the doorway carrying a sleepy Ayden "I brought a visitor"

Lindsay held out her arms, Mac handed Ayden to her "Lucy is at the lab, she's upset so when she's calmed down I'll bring her"

Lindsay nodded "Thanks Mac"

Mac nodded "we'll catch him Lindsay don't worry"

Mac arrived back at the lab, he went to check on Lucy and Adam first, he walked into the lay out room, and everyone was in there. "First off Lindsay is away and going to be just fine" everyone smiled "next thing, Shane Casey, I want all cases dropped until this guy is found, he tried to kill one of us, I want every available officer out looking for him"

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to find Shane Casey; Don gave the same speech to the uniformed officers in the precinct, they nodded in agreement and everyone went their own ways to find him.

Everyone knew if you hurt one of them you never got away with it and Shane Casey had put Lindsay in the hospital which was an attempted murder on an officer. He was going to pay for it and everyone knew this, they wanted him alive but if he turned up dead and it was a legal reason no one would care.

Adam just looked at the sad faced Lucy "what's bothering you Lulu? You heard Mac your mom is going to be fine"

Lucy nodded "what if they don't catch him?"

Adam sat next to her and hugged her "Mac won't rest until he is caught you know that and your dad won't have it any other way either"

"That's right, what can I do to help" Danny said as he walked into the lab

Adam shook his hand "Hey man how she doing?"

Danny sat next to Lucy "she's fine, she's wondering where her daughter is" Danny kissed Lucy's head "we will catch him sweetie I promise"

Adam walked into another lab so he could work; he wanted to give them some father-daughter time. Danny moved Lucy's hair out of her face.

"I remember when we found out we was having you, I was scared, what if you didn't like me, what if I couldn't make you smile. You mom said to me all she needs is love, hugs, kisses and you in her corner. The first night we brought you home. I was so scared, your mom was asleep and you started crying; I gently picked you up and held you. It was the first time you smiled at me. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to keep you safe or protect you from everything"

Lucy sat on his lap "I know you love me and I know you will always be in my corner dad, you can and will protect me from everything"

Lucy kissed his cheek, Danny smiled and just held her, and he couldn't work this case in case it got thrown out of court. He just waited with Lucy until he saw Adam wave everyone into his lab.

Adam sighed "I found him, Broadway and 6th, there is a warehouse right there and he's in there"

Everyone patted Adam on the back; Mac gave Danny permission to be there when they arrested him.

It got later on

Danny walked back into the hospital room, Lindsay was playing with Ayden, and they were playing a game on her iPhone. Danny walked in carrying Lucy who had fallen asleep on the way over.

Lindsay looked up "hey, how did it go?"

Danny put Lucy down on the couch, they had brought in, he put his jacket over her in case she got cold "we found him and he won't be bothering anyone every again"

Lindsay looked at him and covered Ayden's ears "you killed him"

Danny sat down and nodded "Yes but he fired shots at us first"

Lindsay smiled and kissed Danny's cheek "how is Lucy doing?"

They all looked at her sleeping. Ayden just looked at his family. He was happy everyone was going to be just fine.

"She's fine now, she fell asleep on the way over here" Danny said as he messed up Ayden's hair

Lindsay smiled and kissed Ayden's head "you really are super dad"

Danny looked at them and grinned "Danny Messer Super Dad, I like it"

The End

Tell Me What You Think

Gracie


End file.
